


【HP2020生日快乐24H】哈德——您的纯血主人可食用

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, vampire paro, 吸血鬼paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: 德拉科八岁的时候，他选择了哈利；哈利十八岁的时候，他选择了德拉科。从今往后，他们拥有彼此。Warning:年下相差五岁。吸血鬼paro。私设多。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

#

“父亲，你说，哈利他们会去哪里？”德拉科问。

此刻，他和卢修斯面对面地坐在庄园的书房里。年长的那位喝着酒，德拉科凝视着窗外灰紫和暗红的瑰丽晚霞，心绪一直追赶到不知名的远方。

他想起刚刚詹姆斯和莉莉带着哈利一起跟他们道别时的情景。哈利沉默地站在后面，头发垂下来盖住了眼睛。德拉科说:“再见，哈利。”哈利嘴唇动了动，干脆把头转了过去。他记得自己十一岁那年去霍格沃茨上学的时候，六岁的哈利也是这个样子，像是在生气。不过后来德拉科几乎每天都写信给他，小哈利很快就气消了。只是现在，哈利已经不是小孩子了。

直到离别的时候，吸血鬼夫妻拉着哈利飞上了天空，哈利才回头看了德拉科一眼。但是距离太遥远了，德拉科只能感觉到他的目光，没能看清他的脸。和哈利去霍格沃茨上学不一样的是，这是哈利十五年来第一次正式离开他们家。

“他们同黑魔王决斗之前一直住在一个古堡里，但是和对方‘同归于尽’之后那里就被封印了。既然他们复活了，我猜回去应该不是什么难事吧？”卢修斯说完，用发抖的手拿起酒杯喝了一大口威士忌。

“我们和哈利还会再见面吗？”德拉科觉得胸口发闷，恨不得摇晃着卢修斯的肩膀问他那个古堡在哪里。但是他知道面对父亲这个人，很多事情不能冒进。

“见面？你还想见面？”果然，卢修斯又惊又怒，“他们不来报复我们已经算好了！要是波特一家知道我们收养哈利的目的，不把我们庄园夷为平地才怪！”

“目的，什么目的？”一阵彻骨的寒意从体内往外蔓延开来，让德拉科四肢冰凉。

“我的傻孩子，你该不会以为你精明的父亲会白养一个吸血鬼吧！在他刚来这个家的时候，我就让他和你建立了魔法生物和主人的连接，好让他以后可以为我们所用。”卢修斯烦躁地回答，也来不及顾忌德拉科的感受了。

“可是我从来没把他当作宠物来看！哈利是人，虽然他是吸血鬼但也是一个巫师！”德拉科气急败坏地说。他隐约记起了一些模糊的片段，还想起了卢修斯逼着三岁的哈利叫过自己做“主人”，他现在觉得想吐。

“天，德拉科你怎么了……”卢修斯被德拉科的愤怒震惊了，他的儿子在他面前还从没这么失态过。他闭上眼睛按压着自己的鼻梁说:“你该不会真的把他当作自己的弟弟吧？”

“就算不是弟弟，至少他是我的家人！”德拉科说。或者比家人更亲近，他想。他其实无法确切说出哈利对他来说是什么，但哈利离开了的现实正在变成某种沉重的钝器敲打着他。

  
书房里面的寂静如同一块石头那样坚硬冰冷。父子两人沉默了一会儿，直到纳西莎走进书房提醒他们出去招待晚宴的宾客。

今天刚好是哈利的生日，当然卢修斯没有好心到为他举办十八岁的生日宴会，他把众多名流邀请过来是另有目的。要不是哈利的父母在宴会前突然出现，把他吓得六神无主，他也许早就宣布那个消息了。

“格林格拉斯家的人在问起你们呢。”

“走吧，德拉科，”卢修斯放下酒杯，站起身，“是时候宣布你要订婚的消息了”。

夫妻两人走出了书房门口，发现德拉科没有跟上来。天色已经暗下来了，德拉科在黑暗的房间里没有移动，像是凝固成了一尊石像。

“德拉科？”纳西莎不安地叫了他一声，心里面有些不详的预感。

“父亲，母亲。有些话我必须跟你们说。”

#

“这次的展览里有什么看中的吗？小马尔福先生？”

陪同他参观展览的顾问伊娃殷勤又不失分寸地询问德拉科，她知道不能因为对方还是个小孩而怠慢这个潜在客户。

德拉科摇摇他金色的小脑袋，他开始对巴黎魔法世博会觉得失望。这个展览四年才举办一次，很多人都冲着能在这里合法购买最高等级的魔法生物而来。而在英国以及很多国家，交易高级魔法生物是违法的。德拉科过几天就满八岁了，卢修斯和纳西莎认为他可以来挑选一件生日礼物。

“没有，我没有特别喜欢的，而且我没感到那种魔力的交流。”看过了飞龙、独角兽、有翼猿猴等生物之后的德拉科说。一个高级魔法生物很多都能陪伴巫师一辈子，所以挑选需要慎重，但也要相信直觉——德拉科老早就阅读过相关的手册了。

“好的，您继续慢慢挑选。”伊娃耐心地说。

卢修斯和纳西莎站在不远的地方，和展会的主管亚当在闲聊。他们时不时对德拉科投去宠爱的目光，为他的稳重感到骄傲。突然，德拉科高呼了一下，几个人马上走了过去。

“父亲母亲，那里面有个小孩！”在一个不起眼的笼子里面，一个小娃娃蜷缩着，笼子的周围挂着挡光布，外面的人只能隐约看到他黑色的乱发和额头上的一道伤疤。要不是伊娃殷勤地带着德拉科周围参观，旁边经过的人就会很容易错过了这个孩子。而且说来也奇怪，德拉科来到这个孩子面前的时候，就感觉到有一股温暖的魔力在和他自己的互相流转融合。

“亚当，这是……”纳西莎惊讶地问主管，而卢修斯看着亚当，不发一言。无论在哪个国家，禁锢和贩卖巫师都是严重的违法行为。但是亚当没有慌乱，他回答道：“这是吸血鬼，夫人。”

吸血鬼在魔法界的属性界定一直被争论了几百年。有说他们是属于人类的一员，因为其情感和外表与普通巫师并无二致；有说他们应该属于高级的魔法生物，因为他们吸血为生，有些还有蝙蝠一样的翅膀，肉身数千年不灭。在英国，吸血鬼的财富和势力相当庞大，所以拥有和人类巫师一样的合法地位和权益；而在其他国家，比如法国，他们都被列为高级魔法生物，可以在正规场合贩卖。

“他是个小巫师，”德拉科一口断言，“他可以和我的魔力交流！父亲，我们快把他救出来吧！”

几个大人都呆住了。伊娃尖声说：“可是他已经昏迷了半年了！我们都以为他快死掉了，怎么可能还有魔力？”

“这么小的……吸血鬼？”卢修斯皱起眉头，突然震惊地看着亚当，“难道他就是那个……”

“哈利.波特。”亚当笑了笑，“大难不死的男孩。没错，我们当时捡到了他。”

德拉科一边听着大人的聊天，一边担心地看着哈利，以及暗暗地继续和他进行魔力的交流。这不是他第一次听到哈利波特的名字了。他知道哈利的父母在他一岁的时候都死了，他因为有父母强大的魔力保护而活了下来。未成年的吸血鬼需要魔力契合度为百分之一百的人提供血源——通常都是由父母提供。但是哈利波特没有了双亲，捡到他的人只能提供动物的血液，导致他的身体越来越虚弱。

“父亲，我一定要救他。”德拉科斩钉截铁地对卢修斯和纳西莎说。夫妻俩为难地看看对方，开始后悔平时太宠他了。

亚当把卢修斯拉到一边，“目前看来，令郎和哈利波特的魔力十分的契合。你们是很合适的买家，如果你们想拥有一个注定会强大的吸血鬼的话。”

“哦？”卢修斯挑起眉毛，他开始感兴趣了，拥有一个强大的魔法生物，这听起来是个对他们家业有利的事情。“可是，会损害德拉科的身体吗？”

“不会的，马尔福先生。”亚当咧开他镶满了金牙的嘴巴，“只需要施行一个主从魔法咒语（黑魔法），那么即使吸血鬼吸了主人的血，主人也能保持人类的状态，而吸血鬼在白天也能活动了。不过，他的价格是独角兽的三倍哦，因为他可是哈利波特啊。”

#

其实，展会上的事情德拉科自己都记不清楚了，因为卢修斯温和地抽取了他那部分的记忆，只有一些模糊的轮廓留了下来。大人们肮脏的交易并没有侵蚀两个纯洁的孩子。

他能记得的是什么——每次回想起来他都屏息静气，当年那个八岁的孩子第一次觉得世界的喧嚣停止了。两个人经过了好几个小时的魔力流转后，哈利在他怀里苏醒过来，用那一双无与伦比的翠绿眼睛看着德拉科。以前的德拉科只沉迷于玩具魔杖、飞天扫帚以及大大小小的魔法物什，而现在，没有什么比小哈利进入他生命更神奇的魔法了。

“这是你的主人，哈利。”卢修斯一边暗暗施展主从魔咒，一边说。

“主人。”作为一个三岁的刚刚昏迷之后醒过来的孩子，哈利的发音清晰准确，眼神坚毅，像是瞬间弄清楚了环境。难怪书上都说吸血鬼是绝顶聪明的生物，卢修斯心里暗暗想。

小哈利用宝石绿的眼睛盯着德拉科的脸看了很久，然后对着德拉科的脖子眨了眨眼睛，轻轻张了张嘴巴，露出一口洁白的乳牙，其中还有两颗尖尖的特别长的小犬牙。他其实已经饿得不行了，但看见德拉科有些胆怯怕痛的表情，就又停了下来。

“对不起，”德拉科有点不好意思地伸出手说，“手指、手指可以吗？”哈利扑闪着大眼睛，露出他们认识之后的第一个微笑。

最后小哈利吮吸着德拉科的手指里的血，心满意足地睡着了。两个人同时感觉到和对方的魔法连接又加深了，这真是一件无比惬意的事情。

德拉科躺在睡床上，听着露台外面夏季的狂风撼动着一切的猎猎声响。窗帘和床幔都在张牙舞爪地飞舞着，房间里的魔法蜡烛被狂风吹熄了又自动点亮，明灭的烛光晃得人眼睛痛疼。

小哈利住进他们家之后，他们经常抵足而眠，在这样极端天气的夜里德拉科还会紧紧抱着哈利以免他害怕。到了哈利五岁生日那天，德拉科悄悄带着他从那个露台出发，两个小孩骑着一个玩具扫帚去探险的时候，哈利也展现出了对德拉科惊人的保护欲。现在回想起来实在是相当的危险，他们被大风吹得摇摇晃晃，那个玩具扫帚在天空中响起了断裂的声音，德拉科的脑子里一片空白。在他意识到的时候，扫帚早已摔得没影，哈利拉着他的手在天空里飞翔，把他安全带回了露台上。小德拉科还以为自己在做梦，因为他从来没有见过巫师可以那样子飞，之后哈利也没再展现过那个技能。直到今天看见了哈利的父母，他才知道那个情景千真万确地发生过。

德拉科翻了个身，心脏紧缩得让他无法呼吸。他从怀里掏出了一个精致的小瓶子紧紧攥着，恨不得马上找到那个人住的古堡交给他。“哈利……哈利……”，他低吟着他的名字，以此来减轻一点痛楚。一定是主从魔咒让他这么失魂落魄，一定是。哈利呢？哈利的感觉会是怎样的？他想起十一岁的哈利进入到霍格沃茨后看他的眼神。他和斯莱特林同学边说边笑一起越过礼堂走到长桌面前时那个一直追随着他的眼神。

“德拉科，”有一天，哈利拦住了他，看着他的脖子说，“我要吸脖子。”

德拉科的呼吸急促起来。哈利当时的身高刚好到他的下巴，一抬头就可以咬到他的脖子。哈利大部分时候都是很体贴的，只有在少数情况下才会变得这么任性。比如说，德拉科离家去上学了。比如说，德拉科有一年圣诞节没回家。比如说，哈利知道德拉科在和某个斯莱特林学生约会……

“不要，”德拉科一口拒绝，“这……不太卫生。我们还是沿用现在的方法吧。”所谓现在的方法就是德拉科一周抽一次血出来，用魔法保鲜后给哈利喝。当时这个办法在德拉科离家读书的时候帮了大忙。

哈利现在显然不太满意了。他的尖牙开始伸长，“可是我想要更新鲜一点的血。”他嘶嘶地说，小小的身体靠过来，竟然颇具威胁性。德拉科脸颊发烫，把他撞开跑走了。自那以后他就避开哈利，一直到一年后毕业，哈利被独自留在了霍格沃茨。

二十一岁那年的盛夏特别的热。德拉科正在房间里避暑，门突然被撞开了，哈利像被施了夺魂咒一样站在门口，双眼直勾勾地看着德拉科。

“哈利，你好。”德拉科冷静地和他打招呼，也没有在意他刚才无礼的举动，因为他自己也没法停止盯着哈利看。“你是不是刚下火车回来？抱歉我没有去接你。”哈利没回答他。十六岁的少年还在霍格沃茨里就读，只有寒暑假和圣诞节才回来庄园。他们有小半年没有看见对方了，哈利长高了许多，脸颊已经褪去了婴儿肥，开始显现出凌厉俊朗的轮廓。

“怎么了？”德拉科看见哈利没有回答，气氛也不太对劲。他在躺椅上坐直了身体，想要站起来看清楚哈利。

“德拉科，你在和格林格拉斯家的二小姐交往吗？”

“没有啊，”德拉科茫然地说，“魔法部的工作很忙，我都没什么时间约会了，更别说交往了。”

“哦……”哈利应了一声，神情放松了一点，但仍然抿着嘴唇，一脸纠结的样子。

“怎么了，”德拉科站起来笑着走向他，“谁在背后说我，惹你不高兴了？”看见哈利的表情，德拉科忘记了要和他保持距离，仍然像小时候那样想要靠近他，安慰他。

哈利盯着墨绿的地毯，上面绣着的银色小蛇蜿蜿蜒蜒，像是随时会把人给缠住。“嘿……你到底怎么了？”德拉科心疼地捧起他的脸，“到底谁在背后编造我的私事，我跟格林格拉斯家的人说过的话加起来都没有超过十句。”

“不是编造，我听见卢修斯说，打算安排你和……”哈利说不下去了。他抬起头，伸出双手握着德拉科捧在他脸上的手。德拉科像被施了一个定身咒一样站在原地，任由哈利的手沿着自己的手臂一直抚上脆弱的颈项。哈利入迷地凝视着德拉科白玉皮肤下面若隐若现的血管，眼睛像是夜光的绿宝石那样闪闪烁烁，一对尖牙已经伸长露在嘴唇之外。哈利沉重的鼻息吐在了德拉科的脖子上，他们越靠越近，德拉科迷迷糊糊地仰起了头。

他这次没有退缩，也许是因为他比以前勇敢了一点了，又也许还有别的什么原因。他只是伫立着，等待着即将到来的疼痛。但是，只有两片柔软的嘴唇落在了他的皮肤上，哈利在轻轻地舔着他血管的周围，仿佛那是什么了不得的珍宝。哈利把他推到了一面墙上，两人的胯部毫无保留地挤在了一起。“德拉科，我好饿啊。”哈利在他的耳边低声说，早已度过了变声期的少年音色十分的低沉沙哑。哈利干脆伸出手搂着德拉科的腰，把他更用力地压向自己。

“那你快点吸血啊……”德拉科艰难地说，他的眼前出现了一片片的白雾。他们的魔力正在以一种让人血脉贲（ben）张的方式缠绕在一起，来回流通在对方的身体里。哈利的鼻尖和嘴唇一直在他的脖子上游移、试探、品尝, 偏偏就是不肯咬下去。直到哈利的手伸进去了他的睡衣里面，德拉科才猛地醒来。

“哈利！”德拉科一把推开了他，大口大口地呼吸着空气。“你不可以……我不可以！”

“为什么不可以？德拉科。”哈利执着地又靠近了他，这次他不会轻易放弃了。

“你……你还是个孩子！”德拉科无力地说。

“只是因为这样？德拉科，我十六岁了，明年我就成年了。”哈利柔声说。

“那也不行。我们是家人，你还记得的吧？”德拉科说。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

#

这天，庄园里的人都在为晚宴忙碌着。德拉科木然地穿过几个正在挂起白纱布幔的小精灵，朝着三楼的走廊尽头走去。他驻足在一个房间的门前，轻嗅着空气里的冬青木香。这个房间在他心里与众不同，但他懂事之后从不敢轻易踏进。

敲了一会儿，没有人应门。德拉科搬回来才知道，自从一个月前哈利知道德拉科要订婚之后，就很少踏出过这个房间。这几天德拉科尝试来找过他，但是门被魔法锁得死死的，德拉科用魔咒也开不了。卢修斯和纳西莎在哈利成长的过程中对他算是客气，所以也没怎么管他。说到底，这个家里只有德拉科才是对他倾心相待的人。

“臭哈利，还是不理我。”德拉科抱怨了一句，试着旋转了一下银蛇纹的把手——门竟然轻易地开了。德拉科呆呆地看了看自己的手，然后在房门外呆立了几秒。他闻到了更浓郁的木香和书香，引人不自觉地走了进去。哈利睡房里的书实在是多得不像话，不仅书架和书桌上堆满了书，躺椅甚至睡床上也有。幸好马尔福家的私人藏书十分丰富，还不至于被他搬空整个家庭图书馆。

德拉科在床上的被子和书堆里搜索到那个黑色的脑袋，那头乱发难得乖巧地散落在枕头上。哈利看起来睡得很沉，白皙的脸上没有什么血色，浓密的睫毛像是藏着深厚的秘密那样垂盖着，眼睛下方有淡淡的黑圈。他轻轻呼吸的样子让德拉科觉得心直往下坠，无休无止。

除了床上散落着的几本中世纪魔法史和一些写在羊皮纸上的读书笔记，哈利的枕边还放着一本破旧的儿童书。德拉科拿起来看看，认出那是《萨拉查.斯莱特林和戈德里克.格兰芬多的历险记》，不禁莞尔一笑。这是当年德拉科自己的童书，后来成为三岁小哈利的第一本故事书。

德拉科坐在床边上，隔着空气抚摸着哈利的头发。他想象那是黑夜里的一片海洋，在他的手里翻滚着波浪。“十八岁生日快乐，哈利。”他低声说。

哈利蓦地睁开了眼，像是从一场大梦中惊醒过来。他用了一些时间来让眼睛适应，接着转头看向德拉科。德拉科不好意思地说，“对不起，我擅自进来了。”哈利的神情从迷茫、到醒悟、再到冷淡，然后他干脆翻了个身，背对着德拉科。要不是他身体呼吸的起伏变得明显了起来，别人会以为他根本一点都不在乎。

别扭的小鬼。德拉科心里想。“哈利，你饿吗？我装了一点血带过来，你已经几个周期没有补充血液了。”其实他带来的不止一点，他现在因为失血而有些眩晕感。

“不饿。”哈利嘟哝着，把被子拉过了头顶，只露出了一小撮固执的黑发。

“家养小精灵说你平时也没怎么吃他们送来的食物，”德拉科担忧地说，“你还好吗？”

“你走吧，”哈利含糊地说，“别管我了。”

德拉科沉默了一会儿，“哈利，”他轻轻地说，“你知道我永远不会不管你的。虽然我之前搬走了，不过我……”德拉科的声音低下去了，低得两个人都听不清。

哈利没说话，他身上的被子一动也不动。德拉科小心地站起来，一边走向房门一边说:“那好吧，我午饭再过来，我无论如何得看到你吃点东西。我现在要下去做一些准备了……”

“不许去！”哈利掀开被子跳下床，跑过来从背后牢牢抱住了他。因为冲力太大，哈利的一侧肩膀狠狠撞在了墙上，被抱着的德拉科倒没有什么事。哈利紧靠着德拉科的背部，下巴贴在他的颈侧，温热急促的呼吸拂过他的耳朵。德拉科觉得喉咙被噎住了，整个人快要因为这个拥抱而融化，他站在那里什么也没法思考。并且，梅林啊，这家伙什么时候有裸睡的习惯的，现在哈利全身上下只穿着一条内裤，他的热度很快就穿透了德拉科单薄的居家衬衣，现在德拉科的皮肤和他一样的发烫了。

“哈利！？”德拉科好不容易调整好气息才惊呼出来。

哈利的喉咙发出了不满的低吼，夹杂着一些沉重的呼吸，“不许和别人订婚，”他说。一个吻落在德拉科的耳垂上，手臂开始在他小腹间移动，德拉科刚找到的呼吸又乱了，只能不停地抽着气。“你搬走了两年，为了逃避卢修斯的催婚，和我，”又一个吻落在他耳朵下面的颚骨上，并且缓慢地移动着，描摹着他下颚的线条，德拉科咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音，“我知道卢修斯用我来威胁你，要你回来结婚，”德拉科半眯起了眼睛，因为哈利开始亲吻他的脸颊，“可是你这样还不如杀了我。”

“哈利……”德拉科的膝盖已经因为哈利数不清的啄吻而发软，只能小小声说，“我了解我的父亲，他会不择手段地达到目的，要是他伤害了你怎么办？”

“我能应付，”哈利把德拉科的头轻轻掰过来，开始亲吻他的嘴唇，“我在乎的只有你……我不会再放你走了。”哈利的声音危险而低沉，还带着怒火，德拉科的后背一种战栗，隐约想起了哈利已经成年一年了，普通巫师的魔力是无法和成年吸血鬼巫师的魔力抗衡的。哈利轻轻调整了姿势把德拉科面对面地搂进怀里，头侧过来更深地吻住了他。德拉科轻轻喘着气，没有怎么犹豫地就回应了他。哈利发出了欣喜的叹息，舌头深深地探进德拉科的嘴巴，热烈又专注地汲取着他甜美的气息。这是他第一次吻哈利，德拉科想，然后他发现自己非常喜欢。

少年时候那些懵懂的渴求变成了现实，两个人紧贴着的腹股沟就是其中之一。德拉科脸红耳赤地感受着哈利的硬挺，对方正热情地靠在他身上轻轻地摩擦着。类似的情形以前发生过一次，不过这次德拉科决定顺其自然。哈利的手滑下来，揉搓着德拉科的臀部，力度不大像是生怕把他吓走了一样。哈利不知道德拉科因为他的这个举动差点就要融化在他怀里。“唔……”德拉科满足地哼了两声，哈利放过了他被吻得通红的嘴唇，稍稍往后一下看看德拉科的表情，嘴角勾了起来。德拉科朝他翻了个白眼，明明自己比对方大几岁，怎么轻易就给他挑起了欲望呢？

还没来得及细想，哈利把他轻轻推坐在了床上，两人喘着气对视着。德拉科的视线不受控制地落在哈利的胯间，那里单薄的内裤包裹不住的那根粗大的性器，露出了深红色的柱身正贴在哈利腹股沟上，前液把顶端打湿了，亮晶晶地反射着光亮。德拉科觉得自己的耳朵和脖子上的血管好像都爆炸了，高热在焚烧着那里。他在竭力控制着自己不要伸手去抓住哈利，他为自己现在还在坚持的那点守礼原则而感觉可笑。哈利则像是被他血液散发出来的香气迷住了，低语着靠近他，把嘴巴贴在了他的脖子上来回舔吻着。德拉科这才猛地想起对方已经很久没有吸血了。

“你饿吗？你要吸血吗？”德拉科竭力让这句话听起来不要像是其他事情的邀请。哈利对着他雪白的脖子轻笑了一下，“慢慢来，德拉科。”接着他轻轻地把德拉科的裤子给脱了下来，只留下他深灰色的内裤，用手揉搓着内裤下面包裹的美妙肉体。德拉科不由自主地朝着哈利的方向抬起了胯部，嘴里胡言乱语地呻吟着，觉得自己最后一点矜持也快要瓦解了。他和男孩约会过，也和女孩约会过。只是哈利……哈利在他认识的大部分时光里都还只是个孩子，德拉科从来没敢细想他喜欢男孩还是女孩，他只知道哈利在学校里也是个万人迷。现在他确信哈利是对男生感兴趣的，他内心深处有些喜悦的烟花在绽放。他下体的胀痛在哈利的手里稍有缓解，但取而代之的是另一种更深的渴望，而且哈利要是再揉下去，他很快就要射了……听见德拉科在喉咙里低低地叫了几声之后，哈利突然停下了手，德拉科不满地扭了扭腰。哈利拽开自己内裤，那根粗长得犯了规的阴茎弹了出来。德拉科用手肘支起了半边身体，像一个重度缺氧的登山者那样盯住哈利。

“我一直想和你一起做这个。”哈利抬起头看着德拉科说。他脸上的血色恢复了，细腻的冷白色皮肤上沾着晶莹细密的汗珠，狂野的黑发此刻帖服在前额和脸颊上，盖不住他出众的五官。他整个人看起来像是文艺复兴的大理石雕像活了过来一样。他说完对着德拉科露出了一个狡黠的微笑，后者隐约能看见那两颗还没有伸长的小犬牙。“做、做什么？”德拉科问他，希望哈利能说得具体一点，但哈利已经开始行动了。他用前液润滑了一下自己，然后把德拉科内裤下沿掀起一点点，德拉科觉得紧贴着自己性器的布料一松，随即，哈利的阴茎挤了进来，和德拉科的并列在了一起。两人敏感部位赤裸相连着，哈利也呻吟出声，他们感觉自己更硬了。哈利把内裤调整固定好，伏下身来贴着德拉科，一边缓慢地抽动着，一边亲吻着怀抱里的人。

“聪明，这样你就可以腾出手来写魔法史论文了，”喘息让德拉科说出来的话断断续续，但他还是忍不住问，“谁教你这些的？”

哈利笑出声，“不，这样我可以捧着你的脸吻你了。”他示范了一下，接着说，“没人教我，我也没和别的人试过，你是第一个。”

“我又没问这个……”德拉科嘟哝着，他隐约看到那个可恶的家伙笑意更浓了。性器相碰发出的水声从下体传来，他不自觉地想伸手去爱抚，被哈利按住了手。哈利的翠绿眼睛现在是深绿色的了，正在专注地看着他，那种温暖奇妙的感觉让德拉科更加性奋。他觉得他们就像是两块一起燃烧着的木炭，他知道自己快到临界点了。

德拉科一口咬在哈利的脖子上，来不及惊讶他竟然是两个人当中第一个这样做的人。哈利哼哼着在他耳边说：“我也快了，德拉科……”接着他一边舔着德拉科的耳朵，一边加速了挺送。当哈利用牙齿轻轻咬住他的耳垂的时候，德拉科压抑地叫着射了出来，哈利趁机用吻封住他的嘴巴。接着，还在抽搐着度过高潮的德拉科感觉到了哈利的性器也在收缩和颤抖，两人的精液混在一起喷洒到了德拉科的小腹上。

在盛夏里做这件事让两个人湿得像是从水里捞起来似的，但是谁也没有介意。他们交换着湿漉漉的吻，像是一个漫长的解谜过程，这个谜题必须得抱着亲吻才能厘清。两人的魔力在互相流动，渐趋一致，还差一点就能完全交融在一起。在哈利要开口说话的时候，门口响起了声响，是马尔福家的家养小精灵在捶门：“哈利少爷！哈利少爷！”

两个人略带不安地交换了一个眼神。马尔福家的小精灵都训练有素，平常不会这样惊慌失措。一定是出什么大事了。

“什么事？”

“主人说是有客人来了，让我请您快点下去！”

“什么客人？”

“您的父母！”

#

玻璃的碎裂声惊醒了德拉科，外面的狂风突然更盛了，把窗户的栓都都给扯断。窗框正在风中疯狂扇动着，眼看也要粉碎。德拉科坐起来找魔杖，才想起魔杖已经被卢修斯夺走了。他只好徒劳地关上没有玻璃的窗户，然后朝着露台的方向走去。但是那里被一层暗红的光芒笼罩着，他无法到达室外，也无法伸手去关好露台的门。他感应到一股强大的魔力越来越靠近，抬头看天，稀疏的星光下有一团黑影正在飞来。很快地，那团黑色轻纱一般的影子就落在了露台上，每移动一下就幻化出一部分的人形，直到一个高大的身影完全站立在德拉科的面前。

是他一直都在想着的哈利来了，可是德拉科只能站在昏暗的房间里，看着外面星光下的人。哈利的眼周变成了黑色，但并没有颓废阴暗的感觉，只是显得他的绿眼睛更大更明亮了，亮得就像是在熔炉里面烧制着的翠绿琉璃，透着绿色的光与火。德拉科知道那是吸血鬼魔力成熟的标志。

哈利向他走来，坚定而从容。虽然他看到了德拉科眼里闪过的犹疑和伤感，但他仍然没有停止靠近。当他快要碰到门口那片暗红色光芒的时候，德拉科想提醒他小心那个强大的家族结界。可是哈利的衣袖碰到红光之后，结界就消失了，动静不会大于一滴水滴到海洋里。德拉科愣愣地站在原地，哈利走过来拥抱了他。

快要午饭的时候，哈利的父母詹姆斯和莉莉突然出现在马尔福庄园，卢修斯吓得连忙叫家养小精灵请哈利下来。他们俩到了大厅的时候也震惊得没法说话，詹姆斯和莉莉就像从画像里走出来的一样，甚至都没怎么变老，看起来只是比哈利大一点点。礼数周到的马尔福家留下了客人用午餐，席间詹姆斯对卢修斯收养哈利的善举表示了衷心的感谢，并询问是否介意他们带哈利离开一段时间团聚一下。卢修斯欲言又止，气氛略微尴尬。而哈利则时不时地看向德拉科，后者只是低头喝着餐酒。

“今晚是德拉科订婚的日子，哈利或许会想留下来参加？”卢修斯终于找到一个借口。他得拖延一下时间，要是哈利就这样走了，他当年施下的魔咒很快就会暴露了。

“天啊，我们都不知道，恭喜你，德拉科！”莉莉说完，敏锐地发现哈利的表情变了。

“谢谢你，波特夫人。”德拉科抬头温和地笑着说，“今晚只是个小型宴会，我觉得不应该打扰到你们的团聚。”

听过哈利做噩梦的时候叫爸爸妈妈，见过哈利夹在书里的父母的照片，读过哈利儿时写给双亲的信……他还是没法自私地留下他。德拉科继续低头，嚼蜡一般吃着午餐，都不敢再看那双翠绿的眼睛。

“怎么了哈利，刚找回爸爸妈妈，这么快就离家出走了？”德拉科在他的怀抱里闷声闷气地说话，试图开个玩笑。

“德拉科，我想你。”哈利在他耳边低声说，“你怎么被卢修斯关住了？”说完，他把自己的脸埋在德拉科的颈窝里，用力吸了一下那里的香气。他不觉得飞行的时候会眩晕，但抱着德拉科的时候却感觉到了。哈利的魔力不自主地倾泻出来想和对方融合，但是德拉科的魔力没有回应。

来不及多想，他听到德拉科的声音在他的臂弯那里传来，“因为我拒绝订婚了，所以他用了最强的家族防御咒来幽禁我。”

“真的！？”哈利惊喜地抓着德拉科的肩膀摇晃，“我还一直在担心！”

午饭后，两家人在书房里谈了好几个小时，说的都是哈利小时候的事，德拉科描述得很详细，这让詹姆斯和莉莉十分欣慰。但是哈利在走之前根本就没有时间和德拉科独处。

“嗯，”德拉科说，“其实阿斯托里亚和我都只是被家族摆布的棋子，而我现在不想再被父亲操纵了。”

哈利拉起德拉科的手亲吻着，“德拉科，跟我走吧，好吗？”

德拉科把哈利拉着他的手翻过来，手心朝上，然后往里面放入了那个精致的小瓶子。

“这是什么？”昏沉的烛光中那个瓶子是暗黑色的，但是他敏锐地嗅到了血液混合着魔法、魔药的味道，这让他起了警觉之心。

“这是解咒的血，”德拉科试图忽略哈利的眼睛里危险的绿光，他尽力解释道，“原来小时候我们被施了主从魔咒，要是我们家利用这个咒语对你做不好的事情就糟了。”

“不好的事情，比如是什么？”哈利柔声地问。

“比如……比如我万一中了夺魂咒，然后那个我要求你去死，你是绝对没办法违背的。”

“那就让我去死好了，”哈利用手轻轻地摩挲着德拉科的下巴，“我没什么好抱怨的。”

“你不懂！”德拉科生气地说，“这个魔咒把我们之间的一切都毁了！你那时还很小，是因为这个咒语才会对我有不正常的依恋！”

“所以呢？那又怎么样？”哈利平静地问。

风声小了，乌云聚集了起来，遥远的地方响起了沉闷的夏日惊雷。经过了一下深呼吸的间奏，闪电照亮了半边的房间，德拉科看见了绿色眼睛里的哀伤，以及雪白的尖牙已经完全伸长了。不知道是本性使然还是在法律司里呆久了，他无法做太多违背良心的事，更何况是对哈利，他深爱着的哈利。但他希望他们之间的爱是平等的，而不是因为什么该死的必须服从的魔咒。

“所以你喝下它吧，然后你就自由了。”他也尽量平静地回答，不想对方听出来自己声音里的颤抖。

又是几下呼吸的间隔，密集的水声由远及近，暴雨倾泻在庄园里。像是经过了半生的等待之后，哈利的手攀上他的后颈怜爱地说，“哦，德拉科，看来你才是那个完全不懂得状况的人。”

德拉科眼看着哈利另一只手中的瓶子“啵”的一声，被一个微小的绿色火焰吞噬，再无踪迹，所有一切他都来不及制止。哈利攀着他脖子的手往后轻轻收紧，德拉科仰起头，雪白的颈项完全暴露了出来。吸血鬼的唇贴上了他正在加速流动的脉搏，用一种近乎下流的方式舔舐着那里。他低声呻吟着，只一瞬间便觉得欲望烧得他疼痛，偏偏那个炽热的吐息一路朝上，最后在他敏感的耳根停留。德拉科像是在云端浮沉，恍惚中听到哈利一边吻着一边对他耳语，声音里带着戏谑和引诱:

“你可以随时命令我停下来， ** **主人**** 。”

德拉科张嘴，只能发出更淫靡的轻吟声。怎么可能停得下来，他甚至想要“命令”对方帮他释放。哈利轻轻笑了，他的嘴唇又再一路往下，最后在血管的某个最娇嫩的地方久久停留。像是读到了德拉科的心声，一只滚烫的手开始隔着修身的薄西裤摩擦着他坚硬的竖起，一阵阵强烈的快感冲刷着他，就连哈利的尖牙咬破他的血管的时候，他也只是觉得轻微的刺痛。但是当他闻见了血液香甜的味道，意识哈利正在吸着他的血的时候，他更加的兴奋，视线开始模糊。那只像炉火一样的手已经伸到了他的裤子里，抓着他阴茎的顶端在轻轻滑动，很快整个柱身都被打湿了，现在他的老二正在被一个拳头紧紧地操着。哈利凶猛的魔力冲了进来，和德拉科的魔力缠绕着融合交汇到一起，一冷一热的两股魔力变成了同一种力量，再也不分彼此，然后又回到了他们各自的身体里。哈利放慢了吸血，舔舔他的伤口让它愈合，但是手还在不停地抚慰着他。

“想要我继续吗， ** **主人**** ？告诉我。”他的吸血鬼仆从此刻更像是某种邪恶的化身，用性感的声音诱哄他往更深的海里去。

德拉科软软地靠在他怀里，喉咙里发出低低的呜咽，“不许停。”在他找到哈利的嘴唇前他只能说出几个字，因为他马上就被一个火热的吻捕获，舌头被卷进一个更加湿热的口腔里，那里还带着他血液的甜美滋味。他被带到了自己的床上，两个身躯深深陷入了墨绿色的天鹅绒里，像是坠入情网的两只精灵。哈利暂停了对他的抚慰，开始解开他的定制长袍。长袍上面绣着繁复的银色花纹，象征着纯洁和祝福，哈利入迷地看着德拉科的眼睛，一寸寸地剥开他的衣服，像是一种仪式。一直到他里面的那件不菲的丝绸衬衣也被解开，雪白的肌肤若隐若现，哈利屏住了呼吸来抵抗今晚第二次的眩晕感，“梅林啊，德拉科……你真美。”

现在不是感谢赞美的时候，虽然哈利说的话让他更硬了。德拉科决定伸手去抚慰自己那还在可怜地耸立着的阴茎，然后他听到哈利的声音被呛住了。他因为潮涌的兴奋而看不清东西，只迷迷糊糊地感觉对方把他的裤子两三下就扒掉了，速度比脱衣服的时候快多了。接着他的手被推开，又湿又热的口腔包裹住了他的性器。脑海里炸起了魔术烟花，比之韦斯莱兄弟家的还要夺目。被哈利含弄的快感以及对吸血鬼尖牙的恐惧同时点燃了他的脊椎，汇集成更强烈的感觉冲击着他的全身，他无意识地拱起身子，把自己往对方那里靠去。“哈利……”他叫着他的名字，抓住他黑色的头发，精囊剧烈地抽搐，他满足地把自己往他的喉咙里送，感觉着哈利的每一次吞咽。他相信以前没人对他做过一样的事，哦是的，他承认他对哈利也有着强烈的占有欲。

他趴在那里，身体被高潮余下的虚脱感占据着，想起来今天还失了两次血，难怪现在如此无力。一只手在轻抚着他微微出汗的后背，手上面那些因为常年的魁地奇练习而起的茧子让他的肌肤一阵阵酥麻。哈利一边低声细语一边吻着他的背，一直到他的后颈。

“不许停。”德拉科想都没想就说道。

哈利低沉的笑声响了起来，“我只是想问你累不累，love。”

“不许那样叫我，”德拉科把脸埋在天鹅绒里，遮挡自己烧得通红的耳根。“ ** **明天**** 才可以！今天还是叫我‘ ** **主人**** ’。”

“遵命， ** **主人。**** ”德拉科想知道哈利有没有在无声地坏笑。他扭头，发现哈利还是衣冠楚楚地躺在他身边，而他自己则一丝不挂。德拉科翻身坐起来，骑到哈利身上开始撕开他的黑袍和衬衣。哈利愣神了几秒，然后开始配合着他脱掉自己的衣服，两个人的呼吸渐渐粗重起来。德拉科的手指还是没有多少力气，哈利把他又按倒在床垫上，自己跪在他的双腿之间剥掉了最后一件衣裳和裤子。两人大口地喘着气，为这赤裸相对的时刻静止了一会儿，德拉科的目光在他健美的胴体上逡巡，最后落在他尺寸完美，高高翘起的性器那里——为了弥补上午没有细看过的遗憾，他又多看了几眼。

德拉科勾着哈利的肩膀，把他拉近。绿眼睛在燃烧着，如同他的欲望在耳边轰鸣着一样。说他从来没有幻想过这一天，那他就是在欺骗全世界。他听见自己对哈利说：“Fuck me，love.Please.”哈利低吼了一声，然后德拉科开始啃咬着哈利的嘴唇，恶作剧一般地想着也让他尝尝痛的滋味。一大片被无声咒变出来的润滑油洒在他滚烫的躯体上，让他在盛暑中觉得十分受用。哈利一边吻他，一边开始用手涂开液体。他用手玩弄德拉科的乳尖，让水声在那里哧溜溜地响着，直到那里变成两颗硬的小果实，直到有人在哀叫中阴茎重新挺立了起来。哈利将润滑油涂满了他的屁股，让那里看起来像是两瓣滴着蜜汁的桃肉，接着他的手指在穴口附近打转，每一次擦过皱褶的时候都让德拉科颤栗。

“德拉科，德拉科……”哈利轻声叫他的名字，像是另一种爱抚。德拉科觉得有一个陌生的感觉进入他的体内，正在那里温和地戳刺着，还带着湿漉漉的水声，自己的小穴不知害臊地把那根手指紧紧地吸着……哈利在他的身体里面了。德拉科被这个认知冲击得狠狠咬住自己的手腕。那根手指不知疲倦地搅动着，扩张着，德拉科终于适应了一点之后，哈利加入了另一根手指。这次他用了点力气，深深地推进了德拉科的体内，后者也流下了生理性的泪水，但是那两根手指带来的快感越来越明显，德拉科喘息起来，尤其是哈利碰到一个点之后，他发出了呜呜的呻吟扭来扭去，为此身体里又多吃进了一根手指……

“ ** **主人**** ，你真棒，你好紧……”哈利咕嘟嘟地搅拌着他已经充分扩张的小穴，粉红色入口反射着诱人的水光，任谁见了都无法自持。偏偏哈利还在拼命地按动他最私密的那个点，这让德拉科快要发疯了。

“ ** **答应我，永远别再叫我离开你，好吗？**** ”哈利低声咕哝着，那语气是十足的撒娇。

梅林，这个“恶劣”的人，实在是太有心机了。德拉科翻着白眼，想对他怒吼，结果却是不成调的喘息，“ ** **好，我答应你，但你再不进来这辈子都别进来了！**** ”

结果他就被按在床垫上，双脚被分到最开，身体被一点点地贯穿。哈利深红色的利刃埋进了他的屁股，德拉科的阴茎抽动着，马上就想射出来。哈利觉察到了，他略带残忍地捏住他的末端，让他的射精欲望缓下来才开始慢慢但是用力地撞击他的臀部。要不是亲眼目睹，德拉科根本不相信那么粗的性器能插进他修长瘦窄的身体里。哈利也痴迷地看着自己的性器在那个丰沛湿润的小口里缓缓抽出来，又重重地顶进去，带起德拉科欢愉又迷离的哼叫。

感谢充分的扩张和润滑，让他可以几乎忽略掉那些不适，很快地感觉到了被填满的快感。哈利开始加快了对他的冲撞，随着每一次顶到他最深的地方，他看到那双绿眼睛也快要滴出水来，并且少见地开始失焦。他发现自己喜欢看见精明的吸血鬼为了他失控，而且他想起哈利今晚还没有射过，他有意无意地收紧自己的穴口。哈利抽了一口气之后失笑了，他用手指掐了一下他的脸，“Naughty，um？ ** **主人**** ，我会让你比我先射。”

德拉科被翻过身来，阴茎往下从两腿之间露出来，和他整个人的正面一起深深地埋进柔软的床里面。哈利的手正荒淫地拿捏着他细腻的腰臀，让他欲仙欲死，拼命挣扎。但他被牢牢地摁在床垫上，可怜的小穴被粗大的肉棒重新顶入，“卑鄙”的吸血鬼正在无情地操进着他最深最纯洁的那个地方，并且每次都刮到他的前列腺，而他只能把尖叫埋进天鹅绒里。“哦，你喜欢我粗暴一点对吗， ** **主人**** ？”当德拉科再次用小穴绞着哈利的时候，哈利咬着嘴唇问道。回答他的是德拉科呜呜的喘息声和几乎看不见的点头，于是哈利越发狠狠地撞进他的身体深处，最要命的是他的阴茎露在外面，每次那个人耸动的时候都会有意无意地摩擦到，德拉科觉得自己坚持不了多久了。但他每次肠道抽搐着想要到的时候，哈利都故意放慢速度，一点一点地抽插，把他射精的欲望变成一种甜蜜的折磨。被延迟了好几次之后，他的高潮来得很突然。他整个人都是无意识的，他爽得什么都看不见，而哈利则看见德拉科的阴茎剧烈地收缩又伸展，一股股精液喷洒出来，无有穷尽一样。哈利自己也眼前发黑，他用力再抽送了十几下，然后深埋在湿热的甬道里全部释放了出来。

“所以你之后会继续深入研究魔法史和撰写论文？”德拉科对于这几年跟哈利刻意保持了距离感到很抱歉，他现在迫不及待地想要更加了解他。

“不，”哈利的嘴角露出了一丝狡猾的微笑，“我的志向是白天呆在一个城堡里，晚上去找人吸血，最好对方足够美艳动人。”

“什么？”德拉科的妒火瞬间被点燃了，“你别忘记……哦，你这个坏蛋，你在戏弄我。”他懊恼地转过头去，哈利笑着搂紧了他。

两个人现在慵懒地相拥着躺在床上，有一搭没一搭地说着话。哈利吻着他的额头和金色的头发，有点不敢相信自己多年的梦想成真了。

“你们吸血鬼是不是能活很久？”德拉科又问。

“听说是的。”

“那我到时候老了，你还是那么年轻？”

哈利笑了，“可能吧。”

“啊不错，我已经比你大几岁了，要是再变得比你还老的话……”

“那样也没关系。”哈利柔声说。

“不行，那我总有一天会死掉，就没有人来看着我的仆从了。”

“哦，那可怎么办呀？”哈利眯着他的绿眼睛问。

“总有一天，我会命令你把我也变成吸血鬼，那我就可以永远看顾你了。”

“如此，再好不过了， ** **主人**** 。”哈利的嘴角弯了起来，小尖牙露出来，快活地反射着烛光。

——End——


End file.
